onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charlotte Basskarte
Name The Baskin-Robbins and tarte portmanteau seems like a stretch. バスカルテ does come up with Basskarte, Japanese for "bass clarinet". It wouldn't be the first Charlotte to have a music name rather than food Opera's siblings. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:15, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I agree, seems like a stretch Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:32, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Basskarte makes more sense to me, as well. --JouXIII (talk) 19:46, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I think this makes more sense tbh: "Bascart" 20:47, March 16, 2018 (UTC) "Baskartte" in itself doesn't seem accurate given that the name doesn't have a double t syllable and isn't actually a word - google searches of the word just go to this wiki. So we may want to opt for renaming the page too. And I don't think Bascart is the name, because that would be pronounced with a ''-to'' syllable at the end rather than a ''-te''. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:52, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Oh I didn't see this. I temporarily fixed it. It is incredibly stretching trivia. SeaTerror (talk) 23:59, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Bascart makes more sense in the trivia than an ice cream chain. 02:41, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Can it also match basket? Like a basket of bread that most restaurants serve. SeaTerror (talk) 16:39, March 18, 2018 (UTC "Basket" doesn't account for ル (ru). Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:53, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Viz used Bassquarte, so it's possibly a portmanteau of bass (バス) and quartet (カルテット). I support renaming to either Bassquarte or Basskarte. In any case the name seems music inspired, none of the food connections sound very convincing. Baskin-Robbins trivia should be removed. 17:39, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I support Bassquarte Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:58, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I have found "Bassquarte" used in obscure German texts about music. If we figure out the Dosmarche reference, it might provide a clue. Barring that, I support "Basskarte". Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC) March (the page has a section about Japan). And "Dos"=2 in Spanish, but there are also other possibilities. Rhavkin (talk) 21:11, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Baskartte means bass clarinet as already stated so Bassquarte is flat out wrong since it means nothing. SeaTerror (talk) 22:10, March 19, 2018 (UTC) I support "Baskarte" or "Basskarte". --Klobis (talk) 03:15, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Basskarte does not mean bass clarinet, the link provided seems to be for a song titled Basskarte, played by four bass clarinets which are バスクラリネット basukurarinetto. 14:38, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Even if that is the case it wouldn't matter since it matches something musical. Bassquarte means nothing and Klobis already supports Baskartte so the talk should just end. SeaTerror (talk) 16:45, March 20, 2018 (UTC) I don't mind since I already said I support either. The spelling is Basskarte though, not Baskartte. 17:15, March 20, 2018 (UTC) "Bassquarte" does mean something. I don't know enough about German or music to decipher though. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:53, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Could this be Basskarte now that we know which one Dosmarche is? https://blog-imgs-120.fc2.com/o/n/e/onepiecelog2nd/5201s.jpg -SpikeDragonLord (talk) 16:01, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Portrait Whatever we decide his name should be, we should add his portrait to his box in the BM Pirates and Charlotte Family gallery. That hasn't been done yet. Is it because we lack a good shot of him? (Yeomanaxel (talk) 18:08, June 3, 2018 (UTC)) Thanks for updating. By the way, why was the picture used for his page switched? The original was much cooler. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 01:59, June 4, 2018 (UTC))